


Red and White

by 11dishwashers



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blood and Gore, Choking, Guro, Hair-pulling, Knifeplay, M/M, Necrophilia, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11dishwashers/pseuds/11dishwashers
Summary: Jaehyun wants to ruin all that is Lee Taeyong.





	

The black bag crinkles as Jaehyun unzips it, hands catching themselves on the spine of the metal strip when he already feels himself go a bit hard. He pulls the two sides away to see the man.

_ The man. _

His face is framed by peroxide-white hair, eyes closed with long eyelashes, slight pout. He doesn’t pass for a sleeping person, though he’s gentle enough to do so, but his face is too pale for that. Jaehyun let’s himself stroke the man’s cheek.

_ Taeyong, oh how long i’ve waited for you. _

He’ll be buried with roses too, by the end of it all, white ones in his coffin to match his hair. Jaehyun checks his heartbeat just a bit reluctantly, and it’s not there.

He get’s harder as he unzips the bodybag more, one hand already reaching down to cup his bulge. Jaehyun kicks the bag to the side and lays Taeyong out on the table. There’s a box on the chair just by him. Contents; a kitchen knife, a dagger, a silver fork and a length of rope. 

Jaehyun leans down and captures Taeyong’s lips, palming at his cock through his clothes, Taeyong’s lips are still and cold and almost too soft for his current state. Jaehyun grabs a fistful of his hair and reaches blindly for the knife.

 

The knife. It’s stainless steel, black handle, minimal embellishments, Jaehyun’s been using it for a while now to cut the same thing. In his mind, Taeyong’s a special case, the body’s more personal than usual this time.

They had been close.

They’re close to each other now, Jaehyun has a hand on Taeyong’s hipbone as he pulls him to the edge of the table so his legs dangle off but don’t quite reach the floor. He can’t stay up, obviously, so Jaehyun holds him in place with a fistful of hair as he makes a quick slice on his right thigh. It’s meant to be playful, so Jaehyun grins, the line the knife cut starts to bead with blood. It dribbles down Taeyong’s pale leg. It’s not enough. His hair- Jaehyun let’s go and Taeyong flops back down on the table. Even that’s just a bit gentle.

 

Jaehyun pulls his dick out through the fly in his pants, it’s hard without direct contact, it get’s harder when he nudges the tip against Taeyong’s hole. He likes to think about Taeyong’s complete unawareness, how Taeyong has no idea what’s happening to his corpse. Before he knows it he’s dragging the knife down the length of Taeyong’s stomach.

The blood comes quickly this time, running everywhere into splotches on Jaehyun’s new tablecloth and all over Taeyong’s body. Jaehyun stabs at the middle of the scar and twists the knife, coating his dick with blood as he moans quietly and Taeyong stays just as you’d expect. He presses his lips to Taeyong’s again as he pushes into him. Taeyong’s legs spread so easily, by now, the blood’s everywhere from the deep wound on his stomach.

He can’t even feel it, and Jaehyun lets out a quiet moan before he slams back into Taeyong again.

“F-fuck,” he shudders, going harder, leaning down to lick Taeyong’s nipples. They’re soft and salty from the blood smeared all over them. There’s red in his hair, too. Jaehyun drops the knife on the ground and digs two fingers into the hole in Taeyong’s cold stomach. He coats them with blood and brings them back up to his own lips, licking them, pressing them to the ones of the body below him. Taeyong’s tongue is cold when Jaehyun slides the fingers into his mouth. His lips are stained red.

He slams in harder, reaching for the dagger blindly as the other hand clamps down on Taeyong’s throat hard.

He’s beautiful like this, Jaehyun thinks, all red and white and nothing else to go by. Jaehyun wants to fuck it up some more, to stain the skin a bit, to stab so deep organs spill out. He opens Taeyong’s eyes with his free hand.

They’re dim with lifelessness, glassy in the same way, just slightly lidded. It feels weird to see him so far gone, but it only makes Jaehyun thrust harder- for all the times he couldn’t when Taeyong was alive. His cock is dripping with precum that spills down Taeyong’s ass, mixing with the blood and oh the whole thing is just so sloppy.

“Taeyong,” Jaehyun gasps, slicing between his ribs. The skin curls up and Jaehyun rips at the bits of flesh until he sees the white of his ribcage. By this point there’s now white left on Taeyong’s stomach. It’s all blooming red, all flesh pouring out, lying there and caved, exposed, Jaehyun’s about to come. 

His hearing goes a bit staticcy as he stabs frantically at the corpse, tearing up every bit of intact flesh until it’s just chunks of flesh and pouring blood, he almost doesn’t catch himself moaning and thrusts in faster until his vision goes white. 

He shoves a hand down on Taeyong’s face as he comes, spilling as his come mixes with the rest of it. Taeyong still looks too good for him- He’s much the same, but prettier and marked all over.

  
  


Jaehyun fulfills his promise and buries Taeyong with white roses. Some red ones to match his skin, too.

**Author's Note:**

> im acc so sorry for this it's a guilty fic tbh  
> (like my doyoung one lmao)  
> not proofread ngll


End file.
